Owari
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Cloud siempre llevara ese peso.....esa carga en su corazon. El le amaba. CLOZACK


**Este es un fic extraño. Todo está tratado desde la mente de Cloud.**

**Letra cursiva: Dialogo (o dialogo interno recordado)**

**Con negrita: Voz profunda**

**Espero que os guste. Los personajes no son mios, son de Square XD**

**- - - Owari - - -**

El ruido de los disparos. La sangre. La lluvia que caía. Me acerqué a él, que respiraba con dificultad. Su Rostro y su cuerpo empapado en sangre. Mientras me hablaba, hizo un amago de abrazo con su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho. Se estaba muriendo. Se iba a marchar muy lejos, adonde yo no le podría alcanzar.

Esa última conversación jamás la olvidaré. Se quedará guardada en mi corazón. Sus ojos aún brillaban. Las lágrimas me comenzaban a subir a los ojos. No quería perderlo, y ahora se iba. Finalmente suspiró cerrando los ojos y se quedó quieto.

No quise creerlo, no quise aceptarlo. En ese instante al mirarle, comencé a recordar….. nuestra relación….

''_Es tan serio…pero me sonríe….tan dulcemente…._

_** Quieres ser SOLDADO? Trabaja duro **_

_Cuando me acaricia la cabeza con ternura...''_

No quería creerlo, no quería perderlo…se había ido...

''_Cuando algunas noches me asusto, duerme conmigo, tumbado a mi lado...es tan cálido''_

No pude soportarlo. Grité, sintiendo cómo mi vida se iba, acompañando su alma. Grité, llorando, queriendo morir, pero sin poder hacerlo. Grité, destrozado ante la idea de no volver a estar junto a él. Simplemente, grité. Al horizonte, se veía Midgar.

''_Has tenido suerte. Esas flores te han salvado la vida. Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño con esa caída.''_ Eso fue lo que oí antes de abrir los ojos. Ante mí encontré dos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que me miraban con interés. La propietaria: una preciosa muchacha de cabello castaño y piel pálida. Sonreía. Me pareció una mujer especial.

''_Te acuerdas de mi?_'' me preguntó. Sí la recordaba. Era la florista del sector 5….nos vimos antes del atentado.

Poco después ella comenzó a hablarme de su vida. Y me dijo algo especial.

''_Te pareces a él.''_

''_A quién?''_

''_Al chico que me gustaba.'' _Cuando lo dijo, algo en ella…..se apagó. Comenzó a describírmelo:

''_Era también SOLDADO.. de 1º clase, como tú.''_ Allí sonrió. Me miró fijamente. ''_También tenía ese brillo….en los ojos…''_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Él, era él. Comencé a inquietarme. Podría ser casualidad?

''_Qué fue de él? Has sabido algo de él?''_ le pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Bajó la vista. Parecía buscar las palabras. ''_Él….murió. Fue hace mucho tiempo.'' _ Me miró con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

Pero….a ella también la perdí. Como le perdí a él.

Pasa el tiempo. Siempre pasa. Y aunque quiero reunirme con él…no puedo. Jamás puedo.

Cuando…. la vi allí….. me sentí extraño. Y al mirar hacia la puerta, me paralicé. Él estaba allí, mirándome. La esperaba. Ella se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

Lentamente, se giró para mirarme.

''_**Ahora….ya todo irá bien….verdad?'' **_

Su voz…… tan eterna…me llegó al alma. Se giró y se marchó. Él me hizo un gesto, sonriéndome, y desapareció tras ella.

''_Yo…no estoy solo'' _ eso pensé….pero…. al mismo tiempo, al verle marcharse con ella… así estaba bien? Volvían a estar juntos?

''_No sé si era un gran amor…podría ser un gran afecto… sólo sé que me dolió que se fuera. El que no lo volvería a ver…sin poder evitarlo.''_

Me lo dijo tiempo atrás, antes de su muerte. Aerith…siempre fue especial. La madre, la hermana, salvadora del planeta.

Él siempre será mi amor. Y algún día nos reencontraremos. Zack…. Miro a Tifa, que me sonríe.

''_Lo sabe…'' _yo también. Sonrío al fin. Pero sigo triste.

**Fin!!!! Fin? El título, ''Owari'' me vino a la mente al leer la carta de una amiga. Sería algo así como ''nos vemos'' o algo asi (no se muy bien qué significa).**

**Este fic bien podría ser CloudxAeris, CloudxTifa o CloudxZack. Básicamente, es la última. Zack siempre lo va a amar. Y Cloud también.**

**El comienzo no es ni más ni menos que la transcripción del Ending del Crisis Core, pero desde el punto de vista de Cloud. Hasta aquí las aclaraciones.**

**Dedicado a Axel-the-8th-nobody**

**Yuna014**

**Y a mis lectores! **

**Un beso**


End file.
